The Return
Summary Upon feeling their Dark Marks burn Igor Karkarkoff confronts Snape about the sensation he knew they both were feeling. After Snape should no fear of the Dark Lord's return, Igor flees Hogwarts. Snape then goes to Dumbledore who advises him to return the Dark Lord, and continue his role as spy for the Order. The Return Igor Karkarkoff sat in Severus’ office glaring at his former comrade. The Dark Mark on his arm burning worse than ever. Snape sat a still as a statue, his eyes as cold as ice. He didn’t fear the burning sensation on his arm, for he had nothing to fear. However, this wasn’t the case with Igor. Snape’s thin lips began to curl slightly at the ends as he saw Karkarkoff get more and more worried. Severus began speaking in his usual soft mocking tone. “Is there a problem….Igor,” Snape asked sneering. “You know very well what’s happening, Severus,” Karkarkoff snapped. “He’s coming back and he’ll call us, he’ll be angry,” he said suddenly becoming less confident. “I have absolutely nothing to be afraid of Igor…. can you say the same, no…. pity,” Severus gloated. “So sure of yourself Severus, if so would you mind rolling up your sleeve,” Karkarkoff questioned. Karkarkoff swished his wand and Severus’s sleeve rolled up. A jet black Dark Mark was squirming on his arm. He quickly pulled his sleeve down trying to hide the mark. Snape placed his wand to Karkarkoff’s throat. “Get out of my --- office,” Snape said still holding the wand to his throat. Karkarkoff stood at left the office leaving the door open. With a flick of his wrist Snape slammed the door with a loud bang. He sat at his desk enraged by what Karkarkoff had done. After 20 minutes of sitting and contemplating the recent events his Dark Mark began burning severely. Severus knew what was happening but, sat there acting as if nothing was wrong. However, he was breaking down on the inside. Karkarkoff had fled Hogwarts upon leaving Snape’s office. All Snape could do was think. ''“What’s he going to do if I don’t go? Will he come looking for me? Will he kill me if I do go? What to do?” ''He was asking himself. He ran upstairs to Dumbledore’s Office where, Dumbledore was getting ready to go down for the Triwizard Tournament. “Albus…look,” Snape said worriedly. He pulled up his sleeve to show his Dark Mark which was causing him extreme pain. He winced feeling it begin to burn more and more. “Severus… Harry, where’s Harry? We need to find him quickly,” Dumbledore told Snape in his melodic, yet worried tone. He placed his wand to his head and drew out his memory of the moment, placing it into a vial. “Headmaster… the boy is safe. I’m worried however, what do you advise I do about the mark. Should I return to him immediately, or should I wait,” Snape questioned “Severus, go hurry… he’ll forgive you for not searching for him. Go,” Dumbledore said lowering his head along with his half-moon spectacles. “Very well,” Snape said as he swung his long black cloak around himself apparating away, to the Graveyard in Little Hangleton. *** “Ah… hello, Severus,” Voldemort said as Snape appeared in the Graveyard. “My Lord,” Snape said falling to his knees “I beg your forgiveness; I have information from the Order and on Dumbledore.” Snape said glancing at Harry who was held capture by the tombstone. Harry looked back glaring. Severus was now staring at Harry looking deep into his mind. He wished he would be able to confess to Potter but, knew it would blow his cover, therefore ruining Dumbledore’s plans. “He trusted you! He thought you were on his side Snape. You’re a liar,” Harry blurted out “You coward.” “Ah yes Harry I nearly forgot you were here,” Voldemort said with his eyes piercing Harry who was now panting in pain and fear. Harry was desperately trying to pry himself loose from the tombstone. Voldemort allowed the tombstone to throw Harry to the ground. “Pick up your wand Potter. Pick it up! Now bow to me Potter,” Voldemort declared. Harry retrieved his wand and looked up at Voldemort who had his wand pointed at him. “Expelliarmus,” shouted Harry, trying to disarm Voldemort. Voldemort cast a charm send the spell back at Harry flipping him over. “I said bow Potter, Dumbledore wouldn’t want you to forget your manners, would he,” Voldemort said. “Resisting Potter, Crucio,” declared Voldemort. Harry began fiercely twitching in pain. He continued to scream and yell in agonizing pain. “Crucio,” said Voldemort in a high pitched voice ending Harry’s pain. Harry, once released from the curse, ran behind the tombstone that once held him captive. “Don’t run Potter, I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you,” Voldemort yelled. Snape stood surrounded by his ‘fellow’ Death Eaters behind their ‘master’. When Snape heard Voldemort screaming about the light in Harry’s eyes leaving he winced. He thought about Lily Potter, his true and only love. Harry had his mother’s eyes; he knew this for a fact. Severus felt a sudden urge to fight Voldemort but, knew he would ruin everything. Harry emerged from behind the tombstone and began a duel with Voldemort locking in Prior Incantatem. Spirits began emerging from tip of Voldemorts wand. Cedric Diggory, an elderly old man, and Lily and James Potter. Upon seeing Lily, Snape nearly fainted. He could only wish that she was still here, by his side. He wished he could tell her how much he regretted signing up for the Death Eaters, for calling her mudblood, or just not being there for her. He looked deeply into her ghostly eyes. Then she was gone again, a lone spirit. Harry broke the connection and, Lily had gone. Harry fell onto Diggory’s body and used the Triwizard Cup to return to the safety of Hogwarts. Snape stood mouth open listening to the screams of the Dark Lord. “Well done, Potter,” he whispered to where no one could hear him. Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions